


Tangled Up in Blue

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [22]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But all the while I was alone / The past was close behind / I seen a lot of women / But she never escaped my mind” ~ Bob Dylan, Tangled up in Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up in Blue

Matt thought about it every once and a while. Whenever he just leaned back and watched Remy, like he had since he first heard her name. He always watched—on camera, from cars, from the shadows, and the edges. Despite all the watching it was years before he saw her. Really saw her. Now, when he watched her, he saw the little things, the ones that he learned held so much meaning—like the deliberate way she crossed her arms and the sometimes vibrant way she gestured when she talked about things that she enjoyed.

His hand snaked into his pocket and he tugged out his gloss. Miller applied it slowly, his attention on Remy’s hands as she and Johnny talked about something that had them both laughing and wearing devilish grins, which usually ended in some sort of competition.

When Johnny leaned across the table, Matt knew the game had started. Remy pressed her palms to the surface of the table, coming nose-to-nose with Johnny. He could hear the timbre of her voice across the room, even though he did not hear the actual words. But his best guess pegged it as something akin to _bring it on_. He growled something back at her through a sneer then headed out of the common room.

In that moment, Remy caught Matt staring. As she crossed the room, he stowed the tube back in his pocket. Her smile kept him glued to that spot.

“Hey, my smurf-lipped voyeur, do you want to be our referee?” she asked.

“Didn’t Johnny say last time I was too biased for that job?”

Her blue eyes closed for a long beat with the rise of her shoulder. “He can get over it.”

“I guess.”

“Can I also get a kiss for luck, or will I smudge you?”

Matt held her face in both his hands, sitting up more to close the distance between them. “Smudge away,” he said. His lips brushed hers, soft and teasing touches. Each time she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss Matt shifted enough to let his lips glide against hers. She almost pouted at him when he pulled away.

An approving smile graced his lips when he saw his rather complete masterpiece. Her lips glistened in the same pale shade of blue that he’d applied to his own. Her tongue swiped over the gloss before she grinned and shook her head at him.

“At least it’s the blueberry,” she countered and kissed him again, hard enough to make Matt’s breath hitch.

This time she pulled away. Grabbing his hand and pulling him close as she led him to the range.


End file.
